1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a carrier module for a xcexc-BGA type device which is capable of testing a produced device without damaging to a solder ball thereunder after being rapidly connected to a test socket.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, a produced device by a manufacturing process is fed to a test portion of a handler to be electrically connected a lead of device to a connector. Under this state, the device is tested by the tester and as the result of test, only a good device is outputted and a bad device is dropped.
A conventional micro-Ball Grid Array(xcexc-BGA) type device 1 is, as shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, very small its size by around 5xc3x978 mm and is its bottom surface formed with a ball 2 having 0.3 mm of diameter as a lead. The pitch between the balls 2 is about 0.5 mm.
The devices having the above constructions are formed with a body 3 by a molding method considering a productivity and is as shown in FIG. 1 cut along a cutting line 4. Because the dimension of the outline of ball 2 is not constant, the difference of that can be allowed to 0.15 mm.
FIG. 3 shows a state that a conventional xcexc-BGA type device is connected to a contact pin of socket, and FIG. 4 shows a state that in a conventional contact apparatus, the ball is connected to a contact pin.
After an electronic device 1 served at a customer tray not shown is fed to an align block thereby to be determined a position therefor, the device 1 is sucked by a plurality of pickers 5 as a suction means thereby to be fed toward a socket 6.
At this time, when the ball 2 exposed in the lower direction of the device 1 is placed on the straight line to the contact pin 7, picker 5 descends toward the socket thereby to be connected the ball 2 to the pin 7 of the socket 6. Under this state, when the picker 5 further descends in the lower direction thereby to press the device 1, the ball 2 of device 1 is electrically contacted to the pin 7 so that an electrical property of device can be performed.
However, the conventional test apparatus having the above constructions has the problems in that because the ball 2 can not correctly contact to the contact pin 7 when the picker 5 descends, the good device is misjudged to be the bad device.
That is, the error operation like that can be occurred in case when the ball 2 is gone crisscross with the contact pin 7 although the picker 5 picks up the right position for the device 1 which the position is determined by the align block.
Therefore, misalignment between the ball and the pin owing to the pitch of ball 2 and an incorrect position can be occurred because the picker 5 directly holds a plurality of devices 1 thereby to be contacted to the pin 7.
Furthermore, because a test socket formed with a ball groove become thin its thickness and the pitch of ball, not only misalignment is occurred but also the ball is broken or distorted.
In resent days the test socket has been thinned in its thickness. This is because by shortening the distance between the device and the test socket, the noise or distortion can be reduced to the minimum. In case the test socket is manufactured to be thin its thickness the chamber of the test site should be its thickness thinned.
However, it can not be allowed to manufacture the chamber of test site to be thinned because an adiabatic effect can not be maintained going beyond the predetermined limit. Therefore, if the thickness of chamber of the test site is not thin the test tray provided with the device can not be easily contacted to the test socket. That is, the test for property of the device is not possible and many bad products occur although the test is accomplished.
Furthermore, the conventional carrier module maintains the pitch between the balls of the xcexc-BGA device to be constant, however, the pitch to the ball from the cut outline is random thereby to occur many errors.
Accordingly, the ball of xcexc-BGA device can not be correctly inserted to the ball groove of test socket and is contacted to the peripheral portions so that the ball of device is broken or distorted thereby to increase the error rate and to deteriorate a productivity.
Accordingly, the present invention has been invented to overcome the above problems and it is an object to provide a carrier module for a xcexc-BGA type device which is capable of performing precisely the test for property thereof in order to be increased a productivity by which a test socket is correctly contacted to a xcexc-BGA type device.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a carrier module for a xcexc-BGA type device in which a high-speed test can be performed by shortening a contact distance between a test socket and a device.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a carrier module for a xcexc-BGA type device in which an apparatus can be small by minimizing a test socket to be shorten a contact distance between a test socket and a device.
In order to accomplish the above objects the present invention provides a carrier module for a xcexc-BGA type device comprising: an upper and lower carrier module body formed with protrusions at the upper and lower portions thereof; a device receiving unit inserted to the upper carrier module body for receiving a xcexc-BGA type device; and a spring secured elastically to the upper and lower protrusions by being inserted thereto.
The device receiving unit comprises a device receiving portion for receiving a xcexc-BGA type device; and a first guide and a second guide for guiding the device to the device receiving portion.
The second guide is provided with a fixing groove for fixing the device receiving unit to the carrier module.
The device receiving unit comprises a fixing bolt for being inserted to the fixing groove of the second guide to be concluded therewith; a silicon rubber for being inserted to the outer portion of the bolt and inserted to the fixing groove of the unit; and a fixing nut for being coupled to the bolt.
The fixing nut is inserted with the lower end of the silicon rubber which is inserted to the fixing groove of the device receiving unit to be coupled to the bolt.
The protrusions formed at the upper and lower carrier module bodies are formed to be across.
The spring is inserted between the upper protrusion and the lower protrusion to be wound to the upper and lower carrier module body.
The carrier module including an upper and lower carrier module body and wounding its around with the spring is mounted at the test tray provided with the mounting portion.
The test tray is constructed that the spring installed at the around of carrier module is inserted to the protrusions which are formed to be symmetrical to the carrier module mounting portion of the test tray and to move in forward and backward directions.